The Indian Regional Navigational Satellite System (IRNSS) is an autonomous regional satellite navigation system developed by the Indian Space Research Organization (ISRO) as an alternative global navigation satellite system (GNSS) to the Global Positioning System controlled by the United States government. As currently planned, the IRNSS will consist of a special positioning service and a precision service. Both of these services will be carried on the L5 band at 1176.45 MHz and the S band at 2492.08 MHz.
It is desirous that antennas for use with the IRNSS have a high gain at the zenith, as well as significant gain near the horizon, e.g., at approximately 10-15 degrees of elevation. Conventional antennas may have significant gain at the zenith or may have significant gain near the horizon. However, conventional antennas for use with a GNSS typically do not have high gains at both the zenith as well as at the horizon. L and S band antenna systems are known in the art. However, there is needed a suitable dual band antenna system having the desired gain for use with the IRNSS.